


Orange, Cinnamon and Cloves Chai

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>José vuole assicurarsi di averlo ancora in suo potere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

È cortesia accettare sempre gli inviti, o non accettarne affatto per non scontentare nessuno; ed è obbligo accettare sempre gli inviti di Mourinho, perché sono rari come gli scudetti dell'Arsenal - o almeno così si dice, in certi quartieri di Londra che non tifano Arsenal. Questo varrebbe per chiunque, in effetti, non lo conosca direttamente... o non abbia condiviso con lui un certo grado di intimità. Perciò, pur desiderando di poter essere scortese, sei ore dopo aver ricevuto il suo invito (per posta!) Davide è a Londra a fissare la propria tazza di tè, con la fettina d'arancia sottilissima che galleggia in superficie, e si chiede, per l'ennesima volta, perché non ci sia il solito limone, o perché il tè non sia corretto con qualcosa di molto dolce e molto forte per dimenticare qualsiasi cosa succederà nei prossimi minuti, nelle prossime ore. José lo fissa con avidità, e Davide ha imparato a riconoscere quello sguardo; una volta funzionava come il più potente degli incantesimi, e anche adesso non è sicuro di potergli resistere a lungo. "Perché?"

"Una domanda come un'altra?" José posa la propria tazzina - quasi intatta, con il caffè che è molto vicino al bordo e tremola tutto quando il fondo della tazza stride contro il piattino - e accavalla le gambe. "Non è detto che tu debba sapere il perché di ogni cosa, sai."

"Perché mi hai invitato qui." Davide gesticola con la mano libera, come fa sempre quando è a disagio. Come fa sempre quando è con lui. "Perché sono a casa tua... no, aspetta, perché sono in una delle tue _molteplici case_ ," e José ride per un istante, e Davide si scioglie per la durata di quello stesso istante, "a bere del tè. A me neanche piace, il tè."

"Ne sono ben consapevole."

Davide rotea gli occhi verso il soffitto. "Naturalmente. José Mourinho sa tutto, chi oserebbe contraddirlo."

"Non ti immagini il motivo?" José fa un gesto col mento verso il suo grembo. "L'arancia è candita, puoi anche mangiarla."

"Mi immagino un solo motivo, e la risposta è no." José resta impassibile mentre Davide si prende un momento per buttar giù una sorsata di tè; il liquido è caldo e ambrato, ed effonde molte fragranze che gli restano nel naso e nella gola - e non riesce a riconoscerle tutte, a parte l'arancia. Ha un sapore inconsueto, forse troppo dolce considerando che c'è anche un candito messo lì a sciogliervisi. "Ci ho messo un anno a rimettermi insieme, e vuoi distruggermi un'altra volta, solo perché nessun altro è disposto a farlo? Trovatene un altro, _Zay_."

"Non sono Zay per te, _Dade_."

"È esattamente quello il punto. Non sei Zay, e io non sono Zlatan, che è capace di accettare qualsiasi squadra purché sia in lizza per la Champions e gli stacchi un assegno con tanti zeri. Se Zlatan ti ha detto no, per amore o per forza, non sono la sua seconda scelta." Davide posa la tazzina sul tavolino di fronte a sé, e le sue mani tremano visibilmente. "Non voglio tornare a vivere una vita che dipenda da te in tutto e per tutto, José. Non ne sono capace, impazzirei. E solo l'idea di... di..."

Dice "scopare con te" nello stesso istante in cui José aggiunge "giocare per me", e Davide va avanti ancora per qualche secondo con la sua discussione, prima di fermarsi istupidito - e vedere che José ride di gusto; e quella risata, maledizione, gli penetra fin nelle ossa. José si alza dalla poltrona, distendendo la piega dei suoi pantaloni, e si avvicina alla sua: per quanto sia tenace la preghiera mentale di Davide, _resta dove sei non ti avvicinare non sono pronto_ , José arriva al suo fianco e gli accarezza una guancia col dorso delle dita, sentendo il fuoco sotto i suoi zigomi, il respiro accaldato che gli riscalda la mano.

"L'idea di _giocare per me_ ti sconvolge così tanto, Dade? Perché è questo che voglio. Voglio che tu lasci quel buco di Newcastle e venga qui a Londra entro la fine di gennaio. Voglio darti una maglia del Chelsea e dei pantaloncini del Chelsea e un posto nella fotografia di squadra annuale del Chelsea." José preme il pollice contro le labbra rosee di Davide, ritraendolo umido di saliva un momento dopo e strofinandolo sulla sua bocca. "È questo che voglio," ripete, "non altro."

"Sto bene a Newcastle," mormora Davide, sull'orlo delle lacrime senza apparente motivo. "Ho Chloe. Ho Sienna." La mano di José si insinua fino alla base del collo, sollevando il colletto del suo maglione; Davide sente il battito del proprio cuore moltiplicato per cento volte, e deve sentirlo anche José, sotto le proprie dita che premono poco sotto la carotide, e nemmeno il nome di sua figlia, "porto Sienna al parco", "Sienna ha lezione in piscina", "devo andare a prendere Sienna al nido o Chloe mi ucciderà", riesce a riottenere un'importanza maggiore del mormorio continuo e sottile di quelle labbra. Davide allunga una mano verso di lui, gli afferra la nuca e lo strattona all'improvviso, facendolo cadere sopra di sé e cogliendolo alla sprovvista per baciarlo; ed è un bacio fatto di promesse, di ritorno a casa, di cose che non sono mai state e cose che potrebbero essere, se soltanto lui gli dicesse di sì.

"Perché non mi chiedi direttamente questo?" chiede Davide, quando José si stacca dalle sue labbra quel tanto che basta da fargli tirare il fiato; sente la presa di José strizzargli il fianco, pericolosamente, deliziosamente vicino al bacino, e ricorda la sua stretta vigorosa in altre occasioni - ricordi che lo fanno arrossire di vergogna e di nostalgico piacere. Ma José lo sta usando solo per rimettersi in piedi e risistemare la camicia che si è spiegazzata, e quando è di nuovo a distanza di sicurezza, ritrova quel contegno di dominante disprezzo che (pietà di lui) _adora_.

"Perché dovrei chiedertelo?" gli fa notare con gentilezza e crudeltà allo stesso tempo. "Sei tu stesso a offrirmelo, non ho bisogno di proportelo. Ti sto chiedendo un'altra cosa. E hai, diciamo, un paio di settimane per pensarci; serve tempo per le società, i procuratori, tutte le scartoffie varie... se hai bisogno di una casa, puoi prendere questa, per qualche mese. Aspetto tue notizie."

È un congedo, e come tale lo tratta José perché lo lascia solo in quel salotto, senza neppure un saluto, un altro bacio, un tentativo di sollievo (di tortura?) a quell'erezione che non può non aver visto, o percepito, mentre si rialzava dal suo grembo. Davide impiega parecchi minuti a ritrovare se stesso, e quando ci riesce, ha già capito di aver perso, qualunque scelta egli faccia: ripesca la fettina di arancia candita dalla tazza di tè con le dita, la infila in bocca, e dà sfogo alle lacrime di frustrazione che non ha pianto negli anni.


	2. Chapter 2

José gli apre la camicia sfilando un bottone per volta prima di allargare un po' di più i lembi della camicia e scoprire una porzione maggiore di pelle; a ogni asola slacciata, Davide si chiede come abbia fatto a convincerlo a tornare a Londra una seconda volta, a farsi baciare una seconda volta, a seguire i suoi passi lungo i corridoi di marmo blu scuro di quella casa che già odia e, infine, a non fuggire a gambe levate quando la porta davanti a cui si è fatto condurre si apre, fatalmente, su una camera da letto. Inconsciamente, anzi, ha anche ringraziato qualche santo in paradiso perché non si tratta di un _boudoir_ barocco, ma di una semplice e moderna camera con dei mobili di solido legno cui non ha prestato granché attenzione.

Quando la camicia gli si apre sulle spalle, Davide ha già il sesso di José tra le proprie labbra, per metà eretto, e lo sente crescere dentro la propria bocca con rapidità mentre si lascia accompagnare dalle sue mani e imporre le sue spinte lente e profonde. _Come se non le conoscessi._ José ricambia con altrettanta voluttà quando lo spinge sul letto e lo guarda distendersi prono, sfilandogli i jeans e i boxer e accostando la punta della lingua all'apertura tra le sue natiche; Davide stringe il cotone scuro sotto le proprie mani per sfogare la sua voglia di gridare, strozzata tra il piacere e la frustrazione, poi le stesse mani le caccia contro la propria bocca per non farsi ascoltare da lui. Infine, quando José lo penetra con le sue dita umide almeno quanto la propria pelle, geme, ed è spaventato dal suo stesso gemito, senza riuscire a capire perché.

"No." La voce gli risuona estranea, nonostante sia la propria, o quella che ha sentito come propria per tutta la vita dai quindici anni in poi; ma è la voce di un animale stremato e ferito, sebbene non ancora sconfitto. "No, no, _nononono_ ," insiste, combattendo la voglia di cedere e consegnarglisi con tutto se stesso. José lascia andare il lembo di pelle che sta baciando da lunghi minuti, rosso e bianco e cocente, con uno schiocco lentissimo e infuso di lascivia, e allo stesso tempo estrae le proprie dita dalla sua apertura; lo fissa con un'espressione molto più dolce di quella, decisamente più crudele, che gli riserva di solito quando si lascia andare, e Davide, che sente il calore del sesso di José premergli contro la coscia, arrossisce per l'imbarazzo di non sapere cosa dire, oltre a quel _no_ che non è tra i più convinti, o tra i più densi di significato, della propria esistenza. José lo sa, e sa che scivolare ancora una volta - con un dito soltanto, mugolio a fatica represso che gronda insoddisfazione - dentro di lui è come mettere un'intera mano nella piaga.

"No _cosa_ , Davide? Non vuoi scopare? Non vuoi essere scopato?" José finge disinteresse, gli si avvicina ancora un po', e Davide trattiene il fiato mentre José lo penetra, esalando il suo stesso sospiro soddisfatto quando il suo bacino entra a contatto con la propria pelle. "È un po' tardi, per questo."

Davide si inarca automaticamente prima ancora che José possa afferrare il cuscino più a portata di mano per sistemarglielo alla base della schiena, apre la bocca un istante prima che possa baciarlo con una foga inesprimibile con sole parole, gli allaccia le gambe dietro la schiena perché i suoi affondi possano essere più profondi e violenti. _No cosa?_ , ripete, il suo sarcasmo perso nei pensieri che non esprimerà mai. _No, non accetto di essere distrutto un'altra volta da te. No, non voglio che tu possa illudermi di nuovo e poi gettarmi in un angolo una volta che di me non sarà rimasto più niente da spremere. No, non mi basta essere uno tra tanti._ Davide cerca ancora una volta i suoi occhi, accoglie le spinte contro il proprio bacino in attesa di ritrovare ciò che non ha più provato, accoglie le dita nella propria bocca per succhiarle lentamente e fino alla base del palmo, come piace a José, accoglie il suo orgasmo premendolo ancora più stretto a sé di quanto già non sia, per farsi scottare la pelle dal suo respiro affannoso e rovente, per illudersi di poter trattenere ogni singola goccia del suo seme dentro di sé – se è destino che vada via un'altra volta, che almeno gli resti di lui qualcosa di più di un paio di messaggi vocali su un cellulare e una foto rubata di nascosto. (Poi sguscerà sotto la doccia come sempre, rinfacciandosi un pensiero tanto ridicolo mentre lava via ogni traccia dell'odore e del sapore di José. Già lo sa.)

"No." Davide lo ripete a occhi chiusi, come se essere nascosto ai suoi occhi; ed è difficile, quando qualcuno ti stringe a sé con una delicatezza insopportabile, ed è al tempo stesso tanto bastardo che adesso, solo adesso, ti concede di godere, stringendo il suo sesso nella propria mano e lasciando che sia Davide stesso a spingerglisi contro al ritmo che preferisce – rapido, forsennato, liberatorio. "No, resto a casa mia," ripete, ancora scosso dai brividi per aver goduto come mai nelle ultime settimane (mesi, anni, sei giorni prima del Natale 2009-- _patetico_ ). Apre gli occhi, e trova quasi del disorientamento nello sguardo di José. "Non posso tornare da te. _Non voglio_ tornare da te."

José ride, e Davide si maledice per essersi persino illuso di averlo spiazzato, di aver creduto che José fosse convinto di farlo cedere alla sua maniera, e non con soldi o ambizioni. Ride a lungo, al punto che è costretto a soffocarla contro il petto di Davide. "Oh, piccolino, questa è stata solo una bella scopata. Te l'ho già detto l'altra volta, sai? Quello che succede tra di noi non ha niente, _niente_ a che fare con quello che voglio da te."

Davide non risponde – non sa cosa rispondere, non sa cosa fare; accarezza la spalla di José, ed è più curva e un po' più grinzosa di quanto ricordasse, e ha delle macchie più scure che non ricordava. "Cosa vuoi da me?"

"Disciplina." José pizzica il suo capezzolo, ottenendo un singulto sorpreso. "Il controllo della tua mente, delle tue azioni, della tua vita." Pizzica più forte, come a volergli far capire molto bene l'importanza di ciò che dice, o la grandiosità di un simile scherzo. "Voglio che tu venga al Chelsea, te l'ho già detto."

"Ti ho già detto di no," risponde.

"Vedi, Davide, è proprio questo che intendo con _disciplina_. Non hai il diritto di dirmi di no." Il capezzolo di Davide è durissimo, schiacciato tra le dita callose di José. _Non ha il diritto_ , pensa Davide, _di eccitarmi con un gesto così piccolo. Non è giusto._ "Il tuo corpo mi dice che non hai altra voglia che scopare per tutta la notte. E la tua mente, che la sola cosa che desideri con altrettanta forza è se c'è un modo per avere entrambe le cose. Avere _me_ , senza abbandonare ogni cosa per venire qui a Londra."

Davide nasconde il viso contro l'avambraccio, il proprio respiro corto, ma non l'erezione che torna a mostrarsi a José. Non osa chiedergli una cosa simile. Non ha il diritto, come dice José.

"E per quello, serve un po' più di autostima da parte tua. Perché puoi dimostrarmi che hai il diritto di dirmi di sì."

José striscia fuori dal suo campo visivo, per prenderlo in bocca. La resa di Davide è ingloriosa.


End file.
